


petrichor

by nqrse1224



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险 ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqrse1224/pseuds/nqrse1224
Summary: 莓哥离队前的故事。谨以此故事献给猫老师。希望猫老师会喜欢





	petrichor

1

 

福葛在黑黢黢的小巷子里捡到了纳兰迦。

 

2

 

纳兰迦因眼疾住院治疗期间，福葛去过几次，匆匆地来也匆匆地去，他会询问病情，然后似乎再找不到其他的话题，最后留下一束鲜花。布加拉提就不会买花，他会买很多东西，比如日用品，比如食物，比如漫画书，但他不会买花。

换药的护士告诉纳兰迦，在水里放些阿司匹林，可以让花维持得更久，纳兰迦闻言频频点头，但从未实施过。他没来由地认为，如果花谢得快些，福葛也会快些再来看他。

隔壁床的病人在背诵《圣经》。病中的人类是最为脆弱的，脆弱的人类需要信仰去减轻现下的苦痛和迎接未知的将来。他反反复复地诵读前几页的内容。

上帝说，世界要有光。世界上便有了光。

那福葛就是我的光。

纳兰迦想。

经历了家人的遗弃，同伴的背弃，染了病的纳兰迦沦为了街头巷尾上堪比阴沟老鼠的存在。纳兰迦不是没有想过一死了之，但他缺乏自行了断的勇气，「死」，听起来就有着无法承受的疼痛。就在纳兰迦快要习惯，快要死于日复一日的绝望时，福葛出现了，他在阳光下向他伸出了手，纳兰迦有太久太久没有见过这样好看的人，他站在逆光处，阳光洒在他的金发上，令他看起来像是个漂亮的神祗。

福葛就是他的光。

 

3

 

“我不用去布加拉提那里住吗？”尽管彻底打扫过，但老旧的公寓里仍旧蒙着灰霭的色调，纳兰迦站在楼梯口，呼吸间是空气中氤氲的潮湿霉尘气，还有试图覆盖于上的消毒水的味道。

“他在生气，生你的气，你瞒着我们去找了波尔波，说实话我也很生气，但我不会想要把你的脑袋卸下来挂到墙上去，”除了教学时，福葛鲜少对纳兰迦使用严肃的口吻，他的记性很好，但他几乎不会记得纳兰比他年长这桩事实，他心满意足地看到纳兰迦瑟缩着摸了摸脖子，表明他随口胡扯的威胁是有作用的，“况且，阿帕基住在他那里。”福葛凑过身去，将纳兰迦揽进门内，言简意赅而又隐晦地向纳兰迦解释了为什么必须住在这里的原因。

“你是不想和我一起住吗？”

“当然想！”

“喔，布加拉提和阿帕基，是那种关系吗？”福葛在前头走，纳兰迦就在后头跟着，两人的重量踩在陈年的木头楼梯上，令它们发出了此起彼伏的吱呀声，“你的房子听起来像是那种会闹鬼的房子，福葛，我原来以为你住在带泳池的大房子里。”

“我13岁之前就住在那样的大房子里，”避开倒数第二级台阶上细细长长的豁口，福葛站在楼梯尽头向纳兰迦伸出了手，“还有，纳兰迦，我是个唯物论者，这个世界不存在鬼神，如果有，身为人类的我们也无法证实它们的存在，它们更无法向我们自证，所以，鬼神只存在于你的想象中。”

“好吧好吧，”纳兰迦耸了耸肩，投降了，他在倒数第三级台阶上一跃而起，扑进福葛的怀里，边嗤嗤笑着边去亲吻福葛的嘴角，“福葛，你要是不老说这些我听不明白的话，我会更喜欢你。”

“是吗，”纳兰迦的睫毛蹭过脸颊，泛起轻微的痒感，福葛很想理智地结束掉这个越发走向失控的吻，但他冒着被阿帕基知道后拧断脖子的危险，回吻了纳兰迦，“你现在有多喜欢我？”

“很喜欢，很喜欢，”亲昵的时候，福葛会闭上眼睛，纳兰迦热衷于他泛红的脸颊，会让他想到夏日里鲜甜多汁的蜜桃，他可以毫不犹豫地告诉任何人他有多喜欢福葛，即便他的比喻方式很糟糕，“那你呢？”

福葛的睫毛微颤，没有回答。

 

房子里没有热水管道，福葛烧了水调好水温，叫醒了书桌前睡得口水横流的纳兰迦。他枕着的《战争与和平法》，用棱角把他的额头和手臂轧出了深深的印子。

“起来洗澡，纳兰迦。”轻轻揉了揉纳兰迦湿漉漉的头发，福葛实在不明白，为什么他光是睡觉都能流这么多汗。

“我睡着了？”直起身，纳兰迦惊慌地去擦拭被浸渍得皱巴巴的书，湿水后柔软脆弱的纸张自然经不得这样的动作，哧啦啦地碎了好几页，引得纳兰迦大呼小叫地吓走了窗外栖息在树梢上的鸟，“对不起，真的对不起，福葛！我只是想看看你看的书，但是我没看懂，还睡着了。它到底讲了什么内容？”

“没关系，”福葛扳过纳兰迦的脸，小心翼翼地擦掉他嘴角的口水，歇斯底里地抓起桌上的碎片，连同书本一起丢到了旁边的垃圾桶里后，平复了心情，“写书的是个荷兰人，是翻译的问题，让这本书看起来真的很无聊，你不需要为你由此产生的睡意感到抱歉。”

“哦，”盯着垃圾桶里躺着的书本和碎纸片看了一会儿，纳兰迦又将它们重新拾了起来，“我想留着它。”纳兰迦没有问过福葛，但他偷偷问了阿帕基，关于福葛的过往——在纳兰迦看来，福葛与黑帮组织是格格不入的。他或许自认为融入得很好，但他那来自原生家庭的部分习惯是很难改变的。福葛在挣扎和忍耐着什么，所以他既表现得教养良好又暴躁得异常神经质，甚至还有些自毁倾向。纳兰迦喜欢福葛，包括负面的福葛，他不希望福葛为了自我欺骗自我逃避，从而放弃自己确实喜欢的东西。

“随你。”福葛笑了，笑着把纳兰迦从椅子里捞出来，“但你该洗澡了，纳兰迦，你闻起来有腐败的荔枝的味道。”

“操你的，福葛，你前天还说我身上有柑橘汽水的味道！”拍开福葛的手，纳兰迦愤愤地踹了脚书桌。

“那是夸张，一种修辞手法。”福葛理所当然地辩驳，“你肯定在小学课本里学过，但你……”

纳兰迦说不过福葛，他扯下发带，扔到了福葛喋喋不休的嘴上。

 

4 

 

纳兰迦·吉尔卡是个不省心的室友。

 

“纳兰迦，”打开台灯，神经衰弱的福葛看到了站在他房门口，抱着枕头的，可怜兮兮的纳兰迦，他正光着腿踩在毛绒拖鞋里，福葛叹了口气，尽量让自己的语气显得不那么不近人情，“你得学会自主入睡。”福葛偶尔也有不想给纳兰迦读睡前故事的念头，他不想让自己太辛苦，白天做黑帮，晚上做单亲家长，还要兼职做孩子的男朋友。

“但我想和你一起睡！”纳兰迦顶着两个黑眼圈，蹬掉脚上的两只拖鞋，不管不顾地跳到了福葛的床上，“你这房子真的闹鬼。”

福葛顺着纳兰迦的视线望去，头顶是染有污渍的天花板。他知道那些不过是无规律的霉斑，但观察得久了，那些无意义的线条和块状，就形成了某种确切的图像。圆润的弧形化作了轮廓，间距相等的点状类似于眼眸，向上倾斜的线条则有着微笑般的弧度。那是一张人的脸。福葛摇了摇头，伸手握住了纳兰迦纤细冰凉的脚踝，思索着要怎样和纳兰迦解释，那些只是无意义的污渍，只是点，只是线，只是点和线构成的组合。

“你瞧，天花板上有人脸，你也看到了对不对？”不够不够，完全不够，福葛温暖的手心握着脚踝传来的温度让纳兰迦不由自主地想要索取更多，他干脆欺身过去，将两条光裸的腿缠住了福葛同样光裸但温热的腿。

“不，我没有。”纳兰迦两条细骨伶仃的腿摩挲着取暖，是的，福葛清楚地知晓他是在取暖，可他的身体诚实地产生了旖旎的反应，福葛气息不稳地掐住了纳兰迦不住晃动的胯骨，“你会看到人脸，是和认知心理学有关，人类只要看到点、线以不规律的方式排列，就会试图从中找到某种合乎常理的有意义的规律。运用布拉哥南斯定律，还能解释灵异照……”

“要做吗，福葛，”根本听不懂福葛到底在叨叨不停地说什么定律，纳兰迦按上了他掐着自己胯骨的手，“你硬了。”

“你疯了吗！”事实上，福葛觉得他自己要疯了，他将手伸进底裤里，粗鲁地扶正了自己屈在布料里胀得发痛的器官，他还没有失去理智，可他的身体叫嚣着要求他用这根器官插进纳兰迦的屁股里。

“你知道我没有。”翻身跨坐在福葛身上，纳兰迦捧起他的脸，“你也没有。”他想和自己心爱的男孩度过一个愉快的夜晚，这又有什么错呢。

“布加拉提会把我的下面卸下来，挂在餐厅门口示警，告诉人们——这就是性侵未成年人的下场。该死的！你他妈的明明已经满14周岁了！”福葛拽着纳兰迦的手腕把他从自己身上掀下来，纳兰迦纤细的腕骨给他一种随时都可能会被捏断的错觉，却激起了他更加强烈的施虐欲望。

“我敢肯定，布加拉提和阿帕基也在做这种事情，”被福葛压着的纳兰迦发出闷沉沉的畅快笑声，“所以说，福葛，你到底在害怕什么。”

是啊，福葛也不知道自己到底在患得患失什么。

在那不勒斯，像纳兰迦这样拾荒的小鬼并不罕见，他们就像是随处可见的三叶杂草，是稀松平常的存在。阳光普照下的地中海城市，远看只会看到明媚秀丽的景色和美轮美奂的建筑，低下头才能看到脚边的垃圾和污秽。那个下午，福葛看到了巷子里了的纳兰迦，一瞬间，他在纳兰迦的身上看到了他自己，被家人丢弃遗忘了的自己。纳兰迦是普通的，但他却又是特别的，在福葛看到他的那个刹那，对于福葛，他有了完全不同的存在意义。

“我在害怕，要是我把你操得起不来床，阿帕基和布加拉提会不会把我的头拧下来当球踢。”

纳兰迦瞪大了眼睛，再也发不出揶揄的嘲笑声，因为福葛的食指塞进了他的肠道里，干涩的痛感顺着他的脊背冲上了头顶。他的肠道本能地排斥福葛的手指，那不该是用于性交的地方，但他的大脑又告诉他，他想要福葛，想要那个说着下流话的福葛进入他的身体。接着，纳兰迦就感受到有什么滑腻的液体被送进了他的肠道。

“什么东西？”纳兰迦不安地撑起身体，看到了福葛手边的身体乳，抬腿踢了福葛两脚，导致体内的手指被送到了更深的地方，难受得他直骂脏话，“操你妈的，福葛，你连润滑液和套子都没有准备吗？！”

“当然没有，我才14岁。你今天整晚都在说疯话，”经不得纳兰迦用看小孩的眼神看他，福葛义正言辞人模狗样地说完，把纳兰迦重新按回了枕头里，跪坐起身，握着阴茎将它插进了纳兰迦吵吵嚷嚷的嘴里，“注意你的措辞，纳兰迦，是我在操你，明白了吗？”

“唔，唔……”不能言语的纳兰迦虚张声势地龇出牙齿，警示福葛不要得意忘形，可最终也没狠下心来，他收起牙齿，用唇舌笨拙地抚慰福葛那根与他斯文外表不符的东西。纳兰迦不太懂到底要怎么用嘴讨好同性，但他依循着平时让自己舒服的节奏，去抚慰福葛血脉贲张的器官。

“纳兰迦，喂……”嘴上再凶，福葛不过是个不更事的少年，他逐渐沉湎在了纳兰迦温热的口腔软肉里，他想索取更多，即使他看到纳兰迦因为过度的深入而眼泪汪汪，他还是压住了他的后脑勺，“别乱动。”

嘴里的器官肆意妄为地绞动，使得体液和唾液混合着从纳兰迦合不上的唇角处流淌下来，被顶弄到喉咙口，纳兰迦忍不住地干呕，喉口的紧缩压迫得福葛呻吟着叫出了声，同时扣住纳兰迦的脖子，把精液灌进了他的食道。

“咳，咳咳……”作为报复，呛咳得东倒西歪的纳兰迦，把能吐出来的精液悉数吐在了福葛的床单上，嘴里泛起的腥甜味让他有点头晕，“福葛，你是有糖尿病吗？”

“你死定了，纳兰迦。”这是福葛第三次把纳兰迦按回枕头里，纳兰迦的额头上全是汗，后脑勺洇湿了福葛的枕头，而纳兰迦从自己房里带来的枕头，早就被扔到了床脚的地上。

面对福葛的威胁，纳兰迦端出见怪不怪的姿态，眯着眼睛，自下而上地看着他。

“如果你把我操死了，布加拉提肯定会把你分尸，然后把你的碎块撒到街上去喂狗。”气定神闲地说完，纳兰迦朝着福葛打开了腿。

福葛没再和纳兰迦做口舌之争，他明白，身体力行才是让聒噪的纳兰迦闭嘴的最好方法。

 

14岁（即将15岁）的福葛有点头痛，他不想想得太多。

可想开了，福葛又觉得心痛。

他的男孩，无论是做题还是做爱，一点都不让他省心。

 

5

 

布加拉提在切橙子。

切口齐整的橙肉间，布加拉提注意到了自己的手指。

温暖潮湿的夏季，布加拉提的右手大拇指截面上豁开了一道浅浅的口子，那是他前些年在冬日里弄伤的，没有加以注意，现在变成了常规项目，换季时便会裂开。阿帕基坐在布加拉提的对面，布加拉提安静地切橙子，他就安静地看着。他们所处的餐桌似乎和其他地方割裂了开来，时间流淌得格外缓慢。阿帕基喜欢布加拉提，可他完全搞不懂布加拉提在想些什么。布加拉提迄今为止的人生总是在为他人奔波，他很少想到自己，很少为自己做规划。或许这也正是阿帕基被布加拉提吸引的原因。 

坐在布加拉提对面的阿帕基点了第二根烟，他阴沉着脸，依旧没有开口，布加拉提把盛着橙肉的餐碟推向了他，问道：“怎么了？”

“谢谢。”阿帕基从中取了一片，又将餐碟推还给了布加拉提，但他没有吃，只是小心翼翼地捧着它，“布加拉提，我想和福葛谈谈，但在这之前，我得先问过你。”

“他怎么了？”

“他和纳兰迦！两个混账臭小子，在我租来的车里乱搞！害我还车的时候被用异样的眼神……”羞耻心令阿帕基再也说不下去了，因为布加拉提正笑得前仰后合。

“别在意，雷欧，我会提醒他们注意场合。”

“不，我想说，他们还太年轻。” 

“爱与年龄是没有关系的，雷欧，”越过半张餐桌的距离，布加拉提将手心覆在阿帕基紧握着的拳头上，“在你们之前，福葛是第一个入队的，他总会端着敬语平静礼貌地说话，可实际上，他的内心并不平静，而像是过于紧绷的弦，随时都会崩断。他理智又聪明，可他找不到自己生存的意义。很庆幸他遇到了纳兰迦。这么说可能不太合适，我找不到更确切的说法，纳兰迦就是福葛的药。”

“当然。”

“如果你想的话，”布加拉提笑着收回了手，捏起一片橙子放到嘴边，“你大可揍他们一顿，以作警示。”

 

6

 

纳兰迦和福葛吵架了。

一年的365天里，他们有大半的时间在吵架，剩下的时间才用来相亲相爱。可这回不一样。纳兰迦气势汹汹地推开了福葛伸出的手，带着痛快的情绪跑到了海边。跑到海边后，纳兰迦又后悔了。离开前，他分明看到了福葛错愕的不可置信的表情。太阳晒得他头晕目眩，他想吃披萨，想喝水，也想福葛，但他更想要的是福葛的道歉。向布加拉提道歉。

“你不该那么说布加拉提！”

傍晚，福葛终于在开始涨潮的海滩上找到了他的男孩，纳兰迦环抱着双臂倚坐在岩石上，稚嫩的脸上露出了与偷偷看向福葛的眼神相悖的凶狠。福葛错了，错在他满心欢喜地以为他会听到纳兰迦的示弱。但纳兰迦还在生气，为别人生气，气他说了布加拉提的坏话。

“我只是实话实说。”福葛走到了纳兰迦旁边，单膝跪地，毛糙的地面隔着裤子硌得他的膝盖冒出生涩的疼痛。

“去你的，”纳兰迦撇开头不去看福葛，但福葛又绕了半圈，走到了他的视线范围内，”滚开，福葛。”

“布加拉提不是圣人。我没有冒犯或贬低他的意思。事实上，他也就是比我们高一级的黑帮混混而已。关键的时候，纳兰迦，我们需要自己去判断，去判断布加拉提的命令到底该不该执行。喂！你有在听吗！？”福葛心中理智的弦最终在纳兰迦的沉默里断裂了，他怒不可遏地揪起纳兰迦胸口繁琐的衣带，强迫他直视自己。

“我知道，我知道你又要说那些个才能、智慧，可我没有。我不是你，福葛，你不能期盼着我变成你，”纳兰迦胸口干燥冰冷的皮肤，和他平静淡然的语句，浇灭了福葛心中的火，“决定我命运的会是我自己的选择，而不是你的正确判断。”

“我不会道歉的。”福葛也生气了，他挨着纳兰迦坐下，不再去看他的眼睛。

“承认吧，福葛，你就是担心我，你喜欢我，你想捆住我。”纳兰迦不生气了，他快乐了起来，他笑嘻嘻地起身，刷啦刷啦地脱掉身上的衣服，“我想去游泳。”

“你最好淹死，我会为你流两滴眼泪！”嘴上喊着恶毒的话语，福葛还是站起了身，褪掉上衣去追赶脱得赤条条的纳兰迦，他的大脑快要爆炸了，他得想个办法限制住纳兰迦跳跃的思维，他不得不时时刻刻气急败坏地大吼大叫，“站住！纳兰迦，该死的！不准你把屁股露在外面！”

“来追我啊，福葛，哈哈哈哈——”纳兰迦大笑着踩进了海水里。

 

在沙滩上其他零散游客的注视下，福葛追上了纳兰迦，搂着他跌进了浅滩里。

“有小鱼在你的洞洞裤里游来游去，”不知好歹的纳兰迦贴着福葛温暖的皮肤，用手去抠他的皮带，“这看起来太蠢了，福葛。”

“蠢的是你，纳兰迦，”捉住纳兰迦撩拨的手，福葛咬着牙用另一只手去解皮带扣，“我要操你，当着这些鱼的面。”他的理智融化了，化在了夕阳里，化在了海水里，化在了纳兰迦喑哑的笑声里。

“你可真是个幼稚的小鬼，”福葛的手指将些许海水带进了纳兰迦的身体里，纳兰迦难耐地仰起头，耳边是温沉沉的海水，头顶是红澄澄的太阳，他放松了身体倒在福葛身上，他知道福葛不会让他落进海里，“但作为你年长的男朋友，我会包容你的幼稚。”

福葛的体力不容许他和纳兰迦在海里逗留太久，在情况演变到不可收拾前，他拖着软绵绵的纳兰迦回到了岸上。

“我们会永远在一起吗？”返程时，伏在福葛背上的纳兰迦没头没脑地问道。

“我没法回答你这种问题。我不能预知未来，纳兰迦。”福葛忍无可忍地腾出手拍向纳兰迦的脑袋。

“喂！别老打我头！会变成笨蛋的！”纳兰迦捂着头，双腿圈着福葛的腰，在他背上摇头晃脑地骂人，让负重的福葛疲惫不堪。

“自知之明是个好东西，我希望你能有。”精疲力尽的福葛拽着纳兰迦的小腿颠了他几下，在和纳兰迦的对话中，他感到他的智慧、才能在流逝。

“虽然我不知道你在说什么，但是，狗屎福葛，你刚才是在骂我吧！”未免被甩下去，纳兰迦死死搂住了福葛的脖子，“告诉我你喜欢我，你从没说过你喜欢我。”

福葛没有回答。

他背着纳兰迦，飞奔在归家的路上。

 

是夜，福葛做了个梦。

他梦到自己在一所牢笼里，一所水底牢笼。他能清晰地看到天空，他看到了天空中掠过的飞机，他想要求救，却只吐出了许多气泡。他绝望地等待死亡的到来，但时间仿佛静止了，他得到的只有无尽的寂静和绝望。

纳兰迦翻了个身，吵醒了福葛。

福葛为他掖好被子，忘记了刚才的梦。

 

7

 

福葛不曾和纳兰迦说过，纳兰迦的出现，是一场雨，令他久旱干涸心重新恢复了湿润柔软。

福葛只是想想。

直接说出口未免太过肉麻，纳兰迦也不见得能够听得懂。

他们都还年轻。

他们还有很多个明天。

 

8

 

晚安，纳兰迦。

 

 

 

——FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 【没啥想法了，我枯了，dws杀我，但这对草莓橘来说真的很好了。希望猫老师能喜欢，爱您，比心比心。】


End file.
